Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Vera Morales * Casting and Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones * Edited by: Joe Gall * Written by: Joe Sichta and Adam Scheinman * Unit Directors: Ricvh Wilkie, Kalvin Lee, Christopher Berkeley * Produced and Directed by: Joe Sichta Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** and Grey DeLisle Daphne ** with Rene Auber Jonois as Alphonse LaFleur ** James Hong as The High Lama ** Jeff Bennett as Dell Chillman & Pilot ** Kim Mai Gueest as Minga Sherpa ** James Sie as Pemba Sherpa ** and Alfred Molina as Professor Jeffries * Dedicated to the memory of: Iwao Takamoto 1925-2007 * Production Manager: John Diaz * Animation Timing Directors: Mark Bykov, Richard Bowman, Phil Cummings, Jeffrey Gatrall, Brian Hogan, R. Michel Lyman, Fred Miller, Herb Moroe, Robert Shellhorn, Art Vitello, Frank Weiss * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Alan Caldwell, Mario D'Anna, Jerry Eisenberg, Sandra Frame, Rhoydon Shishido * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, James Stenstrum * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Jairo Lizarazu * Background Key Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Gary Mouri * Background Paint: John Calmette, Tristin Cole, Eric Semones * Assistant Production Manager: Scott Rowden * Animation Clerk: Sean Burke * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Annie Leavitt * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Additional Material by: Catherine Trillo, Thommy Wojciechowski * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Supervising Director: Geunsik Song, Heechul Kang * Animation Directors: Insoo Lee, Kyungwon Rim, Jungguk Choi, Sunggu Cho * Layout Artists: Hunwoo Seo, Younghwan Lee, Daewoo Lee, Youngchae Kim * Key Animation: Baeksoo Kim, Dongyol Baek, Eunjoo kim, Youngwoon Jeong, Daegu Heh, Jinhyun Choi, Kyeoksoo Lee, Yongil Kim * Model Checkers: Jinsoo Kang, Kyunghyun Baek, Changsook Oh * Assistant Animation Chief: Heejung Kim, Jinha Kim, Youngae Moon, Sangsoon Yu * Assistant Animation: Heejung Kim, Jiyeon Aw, Hyunjoo Tak, Younghee Park, Changsook ko, Yunhee uhm, Junghee Yun, Eunmi Kim * Final Checker: Hosoon Shin * Background Director: Yeonhee Kim * Background Artists: Eunhee No, Eunjung Choi, Yungjung Kim, Seungheon Kim * Color Stylist: Mihyun Ji, Kiyun Kim * Color Painters: Yunhee Kim, Younghee Park,. Haejung Jeon, Jihyun Yu, Sunyhee Kim, Okkyung Kim, Kyungmi Lee, Miok Yu, Soeun Jung, Woonhyun Doo * Composition: Sangbong Oh, Hoyeon Joo, Yuri Choi, Kyunmin Lee, Daehee Rim, Seungheon Lee, Duhwan Roh * Production Staff: Sunghwan Lee, Wonsuk Choi, Youngsoo Jeon, Jinhwa Heo (Jun-E) * Production Executive Managers: Hyoungmin Doh, Chaewoo Lee, Miok Kwon * Vice President of Post Production; Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Mike Miscio * Director of Technical Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * ADR Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Garcia * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Donnelle Ebarrete * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Mike Draghi, C.A.S. * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Orchestrations by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Recorded and Mixed by: JohN Cevetello * Songs ** "You Better Run" ** "Off the Track" *** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones *** Lyrics by: Thomas Chase Jones and Joe Sichta *** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw *** Produced by: Thoams Chase Jones ** "Ahead of the Yeti" *** Written and Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Julie Moskovitz, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Megan Casey, Christopher Keenan, Amy E. Wagner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * © 2007 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all realted characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video Category:HBO Max